


Tales from Hell: A Little Ball of Sunshine

by DK_Eldritch



Series: Tales from Hell: Hazbin Hotel [4]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alastor Being a Jerk (Hazbin Hotel), Alastor is Bad at Feelings (Hazbin Hotel), Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Asexual Alastor (Hazbin Hotel), Dresses, Everyone Has Issues, F/M, Female Friendship, Friendship, Insecurity, It's Hard and Nobody Understands, Loneliness, Maids, Male-Female Friendship, May/December Relationship, Mean Girls References, Nobility, Overworking, Psychological Trauma, Randomness, Senpai Notice Me, Servants, Sewing, Swearing, The Master Has Issues, rich bitch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:22:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21764653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DK_Eldritch/pseuds/DK_Eldritch
Summary: During a hectic and busy time of the year, Niffty feels unappreciated by the other members of the hotel, so she decides to go out and find new friends, but she may have picked an awkward candidate.
Relationships: Husk & Niffty (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Tales from Hell: Hazbin Hotel [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1550146
Comments: 10
Kudos: 74





	1. How Does One Not Be a Maid?

Episode 4

It was the afternoon and the hotel was bustling. For one reason or another over two dozen patients came in at once and Charlie was losing her mind. Vaggie did her best to keep up with the demand but care work is difficult to achieve when it’s 13-1. Alastor had barely been in the house for a week, and Angel Dust had been filming every day for Valentino. Husk, was Husk, so his demeanor hadn’t changed a second. Everyone was stressed and tired, all except one hyperactive little pixie. 

For Niffty housework was a kind of time trial. In a morning the floors were swept, windows cleaned, dishes done and meals prepared. She got rid of all of Angel’s excess hair and cleaned up after Fat Nuggets. She dove into Alastor’s swamp-like estate and made it sanitary. She did all of the laundry for the staff and pressed her masters’ suits one by one. For a to-do list that long she cleared it up fast, and by noon everything possible had been done. 

“Gotta clean this, and this and this!” she chanted to herself. “There’s a spot here and here and here and here and done and there’s nothing left. What’s next?” She looked at her checklist again. Every piece was checked off. Another time again. “I see. So what now? What now?” 

Niffty went into the refurbished ballroom to find Charlie in a classroom like environment. Her students sat there slackjawed as she went over the religious text personally transcribed for her to see if any good virtues could be squeezed out of it.

“The point I’m trying to make is,” Charlie said. “Is that lying and not telling the truth are the same thing, so if you’re half truthing some shit you’re doing a disservice to your peers. Now, let’s sing a sound about-. Uh, Niffty?”

Charlie looked down to see Niffty dusting off her pant leg with a cute little smile. She looked up with big eye. “You have great calf muscles.”

“Yeah.” Charlie took a step away but Niffty just followed her. “Is there something you want?”

“I’ve cleaned every square inch and everything is in tip top tippy toppy tip shape. Now what?”

“What?”

“What do I do now?”

“Wait for another mess?”

Niffty walked over to one of the desks and pushed some papers on the floor. “Like this?”

“No.”

“You demons are so clean,” Niffty complimented, rubbing one against her wishes. She got kicked into the wall for that.

“Yes, I’ve taught these wayward souls the meaning of good hygiene.” Charlie said. “Now they are shining beacons of light in this dark world.”

A guy in the back spoke up. “Every second of my life is agony.”

“See?” Charlie presented it like some sort of accomplishment. Then again, Hell was known for its terrifying filth. “So yeah, just do whatever Al would ask you to do around the place. And please leave me to my work.”

“Something I’d do at the old house...”

Niffty found herself on the couch watching television. Some commercial kept playing over and over again with its bad jingle and strange messaging. By the forty five minute mark she couldn’t keep watching them over and over again. She pulled out her sewing needle and cloth from the lounge nightstand. The ol’ reliable.

“What should I sew? Anyone?” She asked the empty room. No answer was given. “I know, I’ll sew a quilt. It’s getting cold after all. I’m hot.” She checked a mirror. “I am hot.” Then she grumbled. “Not enough for men though.” The party hit her self esteem rather hard. “Focus Niffty. The design, what is it?...I know! My best friends...Do they count? I think so?”

She pondered this while sewing at the same time and despite having the attention span of a small dog she spent four hours making masterpiece. She even put in all the bells and whistles to create something magnificent. Once folded out the results were lifelike: a group portrait of all of the staff, including Alastor, Charlie, Vaggie, Husk and even Angel. 

“Ah there you are Niffty,” Alastor said. “I see you’ve been hard at work today. I have a request for you if you’d be so kind to listen.”

“Ooh, Mr. Al! Look, I made a quilt with everyone on it. Isn’t it great?” She asked.

Alastor gave it a brief glance. “Yes yes, it’s very nice. A quick inquiry. Did you happen to clean my room this morning.”

“Yep, it was on the list and I did everything perfectly.”

“I’m sure you did darling. Please, let me clean my room from now on. Everything is very particular in there and you almost tripped certain, ahem, countermeasures inside.”

“Oh I know where they all are so you don’t have to worry Mr. Alastor.”

Alastor patted her on the head. “Now now deary. You know how important privacy is to me. Let’s establish that, alright?” He pulled back and waited. The girl started to vibrate from the thought of not cleaning. He tapped his microphone. “Testing, testing. Did it feed through Niffty?”

“Yes, sir.” Niffty kept smiling but she had taken some minor toll. 

A scream came from outside followed by a pig’s. Angel and Husk burst into the parlor. “Hey short stuff, Fat Nuggets is on the loose.” Angel said. “Help me clean up the shit he leaving around. Also, any of you gotta net?”

“Uh, um...” She looked up at Alastor. Remember the first and foremost rule, she thought before putting a smile back on. “Sure! Let’s catch a little piggy!” She blew out the door and Angel followed. 

Husk went up to Alastor. “Eh, so this is where she’s been all day,” he said. “The fuck she been doing?”

“Looks like she’s been busy stitching.” Alastor held up the quilt.

“Another one?”

“Yes indeedy. I don’t remember what happened to the one of the servants back home.”

“That’s your fucking problem.” Husk gave it a good inspection. “Heh, funny how she thinks we all look so nice. Do I look this happy to you?”

“It’s amazing what one see’s from another perspective,” Alastor said. “We may never fully understand her.” 

Alastor walked out. As he left the two could hear Charlie calling. “Niffty, do you know when dinner will be ready? 

Husk continued to examine the pastel design. He flipped it around and puzzled over it. “She didn’t put herself on this one either.”


	2. I Just Want to Have Friends!

The next day came and Niffty was back in front of the television. Without Alastor’s room to worry about she finished by morning and had lunch at the ready. This was unusual. The job of a housewife was never to be finished. While she rotted her brain with Hellevision she saw her quilt placed in the corner. It was wrapped up in a ball. That would not do, so pressed and folded it into a neat square. Still there was no place to place it. A teardrop fell.

“What’s this? She wiped it away. “Eww that’s gross. How am I supposed to be cute when I’m leaking?”

“Niffty? Hey Niffty?” Charlie called out. The parlor door opened. “Great, there you are Niffty.”

Niffty turned around on the couch. She unfolded the quilt to hide her face. “I made something nice.”

“Please, not right now,” Charlie said. “I gotta get back to class immediately. We need groceries. Can you drop by the store and grab these things?”

Charlie handed over a list of items and a wad of cash over the quilt and in front of her face. Niffty stared at it for a second until she let go of the quilt and took the money. 

“Okie dokie!” she said. “Oh boy do I need some sun I am so pale even though Hell has no sun. I’ll take that. Okay bye!”

She slammed the door in a heartbeat, leaving Charlie creeped out. “What was up with her?”

Niffty got on the next bus to go through Pentagram city. The city had its way of changing every once in awhile. Some areas never changed like the aristocratic villas in the northeast point or the royal castle to the north, but the west side and the southeast looked completely different. This was likely due to the age of new residents coming in and replacing the ones lost during each extermination. 

Normally the grocery store would be down the street and it would take about twenty minutes to get everything asked. That’s not where Niffty was going. She was going somewhere, but nowhere certain. She just needed the bus ride to drop her off somewhere so she could take her mind off the anger building up inside her precious heart. Let it be a valuable lesson to everyone that a little disobedience once in awhile keeps the urge to stab a loved one to death with a steak knife away for awhile.

Her destination ended up being the southeast side of the pentagram. The landscape changed from diners and clubs to futuristic gadgets and fashion boutiques. Very fancy. Niffty’s curiosity flourished in this new environment. She was a Luddite like Alastor, but it was more of a money problem than philosophy. The bright lights and sounds were like crack to her excitable mind and the wonders of cheap plastic phones with spotty coverage tempted her.

Inside the store an owl demonness was buying a phone with her friends.“What kind of shit are you trying to pull on me? Why is there a mark up sticker on top of the mark up sticker?”

“What are you talking about?” said the imp behind the counter. His foot nudged the price labeler out of sight. “That’s what it’s always been marked.”

“It was this price fifteen minutes ago.”

“Well now it’s that price. Come on, you’re a rich girl. What’s a little extra of daddy’s money gonna hurt?”

The demonness grew twice in size. “That’s a good question. Let’s find out, imp.”

She raised her leg and lifted it over the small red creature when a thud from outside caught their attention. The lot were presented with Niffty’s face smearing against the wall.

“Can I help you?” asked the demon clerk. 

Niffty went across every corner and side of the window until she disappeared from view. A few seconds later she crashed through the roof.

“Hi, I’m Niffty!” she said with debris all over her. “Everything is so pretty here and nice. How much is that thing? Or that? How much money do you need?”

“Uh, all of it.” said the imp. He was ready to take the wad but then got crushed by the demonness’s talon.

“I just had a thought,” she said. “If we just take it we’ll have more money to spend later.”

The five of them were about to leave when they noticed Niffty oggling them with her puppy dog eye. “Is she just going to keep doing that?”

“Allow me to handle,” said the owl demonness. “Excuse me darling, but could you be so kind as to look somewhere else? We’re very important people and in quite a hurry to get to the next shop. So if you don’t mind deary.”

“Wow that was a great Al impression!” she replied. “Except you need to laugh more and add that American ‘e’ to the sound of your voice like this: ‘eeeeh’, ‘eeeeeeeh!’”

The group was confused by this small lady. “You know the radio demon?” the owl demonness asked.

“Yesireedy.”

She stood there blank faced. “What’s the color of his underwear?”

“Red.”

“What’s his favorite thing to look at?”

“Red things.”

“What does he love more than anything?”

“Himself.”

She was taken aback. “Wow. I can’t believe you know the Radio Demon.”

“Lucky girl you,” one of the friends added. “That monster is so dreamy.”

“To know that the Radio Demon is so close to someone so, you.”

“Yeah right?,” the snake faced friend said. “Who knew the Radio Demon had associates with as little fashion as you. You look like a grandma.”

“Now now Belinda,” the owl demon said. “It’s not grandma style, it’s retro. It’s a style that some of the newer Overlords are angling toward.” She leaned over and reached out her hand. “Natasha’s the name. Charmed.”

“Hi, I’m Ni-!”

“I heard you the first time.” She reached over and shook Niffty’s hand, who was the size of a small toy compared to them. She then shrunk to a size that wasn’t bumping against the ceiling. “Say, would you like to go shopping with us? My treat.”

“Wow really? Why? What’s the catch? The scheme? I’m not stupid! I swear, but yes.”

“Oh just as a gesture of a good friendship.”

“Hold up hold up, real quick.” The friends huddled around each other and pulled in Natasha. Niffty stood a few feet away.

“Uh girl,” a bat demon said. “What are you doing? That bitch has crazy written all over her. Let’s bail and get some pizza.”

“Please, that’s not very ladylike. I am nobility.” Natasha replied. “This misshapen creature is acquainted with that sexy tyrant my father is working with right now. He always says I should be more, diplomatic so to say. So I say let’s play dress up for a day, squeeze all of the juicy details out of her, dump her off back home and then we get pizza.” She walked over to Niffty and picked her up by the dress. “Alright kid, let’s get you something nice.”

“Yay!” Niffty wiggled in place as she was brought over to the higher class side of town.


	3. Old Grandpa Husk

Later that night back at the hotel, Charlie could no longer hold in her desires. “C’mon Husk, I know you have it in you.”

“You’re joking right?” Husk answered. “Who even does that?”

“Hey, who pays you to work here?”

“Al does, and I’m not getting paid. I gamble for my money. You have nothing on me.”

“Please! I’m begging you I’m so exhausted. I have everything here!” Charlie presented her ingredients. Milk, chocolate, cherries, ice cream. Husk grumbled over the stuff until he finally gave in, using his precious mixer and blender to create a milkshake. Charlie slurped it up completely satisfied.

“I swear you could get an actual drink once in awhile. Not that I care or anything. I like the stock full.”

“No, it’s not my thing.” Charlie said. “I have to set an example to the others, to show that a clean life is possible.”

“Well ain’t you a saint.” Husk pulled out a bottle of premium vodka and guzzled it right in front of her. The shock on her face was worth the debilitating act.

“So, um, what’s your story?” Charlie asked.

“My what?”

“You know. Your life?”

“What about it?”

“Well I’ve gotten to know the patients around here for the past two months, but I haven’t figured out what the three of you were like before you died so...what?”

“What?” Husk rubbed his face. “What do you want my life story? I don’t gotta tell you nothing.”

“No you don’t but, just maybe, how did you die anyway?” 

“Oh ho ho that? That’s actually hilarious. I was a major in ‘Nam, killed all sorts of people for five years straight. Then, right when the war is about to end I get stabbed to death by some gook for winning big in a local poker game. Probably a VC or something. Haven’t seen him around here, but you know, big fucking deal. Does that answer your question?”

“I...guess.” Charlie got another sip of her milkshake. The grandfather clock struck seven. “God where’s Niffty? She was supposed to come back hours ago. I had to go out myself and buy this stuff. When she gets back I’m gonna give her a piece of my mind.”

Right on cue the sound of a car door could be heard outside. “Just to make sure,” Natasha said. “Alastor is a fan of North Styx Whiskey, strolls through 10th street every other Thursday, he’s scared of barking dogs and the bunnies’ name are Blaine and Reagan. Is that correct?”

“Wait,” Charlie said. “That voice sounds familiar, but that can’t be her.”

The door slammed open. “Good evening gentlemen! It feels so wonderful being back home in my lovely abode,” Niffty said with a fake british accent. She was dressed in full black and white regalia, with a boa made of fine feathers and a hat as wide as she was tall. Her rosy cheeks were made rosier and her eyeball was given heavy eye shadow. For all intents and purposes, Niffty was absolutely regal. “I can’t wait to partake in some rats on a stick. Wait that’s gross now. Oh hi Husky! Hi Ms. Boss Lady!”

“Niffty!?” Charlie stood up and walked toward her. “Where have you been? We were so worried about you.”

“She means she’s mad cause you making her buy ice cream,” Husk said. 

“Well, yes, but...hey!” 

“Oh my, I recognize that voice.” Natasha peeked into the hotel. “Oh my. What a snazzy place, although it’s a bit ill conceived if I say so much. I assume this is your abode Charlie. It’s been too long.”

“It has been too long Tasha. Tell me, is that loser Helsa with you today? Because I'll let you know she’s not allowed within one hundred feet of this building.”

“Ha! I haven’t spoken in years, but I do have my new acquaintances with me.” The whole gang barged in. “Can’t expect to work with the same noble families all of the time.”

“Yeah because they’re total bitches.” Charlie said under her breath.

“This must be the old junk home. I can recognize your father’s old insignia all over the place.” She was correct. The apple that had become Lucifer’s trademark had been the theme of the old man’s villa, a reminder of his greatest practical joke. “It’s so dusty in here. I don’t know how you live in here when the place is barely being held together.”

Niffty was shaking uncontrollably. “I make sure that it this place is cleaned every day.”

“Really? You oughta fire the maid who cleans this place.” Belinda added. “This place could use some work, and speaking of work look at that homeless guy at the bar. What a freak.”

“Hey this freak has some age over you twerps,” said Husk. “Here’s some wisdom. Go fuck yourself, and if you can’t, fuck each other. It’ll work out somehow.”

“By the way, I was wondering if the Radio Demon was here,” Natasha asked.”I’m a huge fan of his work and I’m dying to meet him.”

“You sure about that?” Charlie asked.

“Of course. I’d do anything in my power to FUCK that bushy tailed babe, so if you could point me to his room please.”

“And you thought I was the freak,” Husk said. He downed his drink. “But if it’ll get you to leave sooner. I think he was over at your daddy’s place. Y’know, being a real adult.”

Natasha stared down at Niffty and patted her head. “Enjoy your new clothes!” And flew out the door in a millisecond.

The moment she and her friends were gone Niffty was all over the walls checking every nook and cranny all over trying to find this perceived dust, screaming like a maniac.”Niffty no like messy house!” she chanted to herself, leaving Charlie and Husk to stare with silent fear. 

“Uh, are you okay Niffty?” Charlie asked, attempting to reach out to her.

When she dropped back to the floor she was panting and muttering something in Japanese. “Nothing! Nothing is the matter. I-uh made some new friends! They’re so nice and pretty and they gave me all this stuff. We talked a lot about things and, um, things and I got to get out of the hotel which was really nice and-.” She slammed to the floor fast asleep. 

Charlie stepped back. “Okay, she has narcolepsy now. We’re going to need to talk about this at some point,” she said to Husk. “Is this what she’s usually like?”

“As long as I’ve known her,” Husk walked over to pick her up. “Now listen. I know you’re all about that ‘helping people’ shit, but sometimes, y’know, people are fucked up. What’re you gonna do? You just live with it until you die, and then, big whoops.” 

Husk took her into his giant arms and helped her upstairs, leaving Charlie to contemplate what kind of staff did she let Alastor into.


	4. Love is Not an Exact Science

Out of the many demons of Hell a rare few have had the power to rival one of the great seventy two, the original angels who stood on the side of Lucifer during the War Against Heaven. Though they have spent millennia trapped in the confines of Hell they were the masters of the it. Scattered across the provinces and many great cities, they stood as the highest class, the tip of the hierarchy. The greatest numbers of these high class demons lived in Pentagram City with their families surrounding the great palace. In these unholy grounds two gentlemen were engaged in the most devilish game conceived by mortal men.

“It feels good to have some exercise outside once in awhile, don’t you think Alastor?” Stolas asked. He taped a badminton racket to the end of one of his talons and tapped the birdie whenever it came over. 

“Yes it reminds me of some of the sport I used to do when I was alive.” Alastor had his shadow double do all of the swatting while he basked in the splendor of the moonlit garden.

“Ha! It’s always fascinating to hear sinners talk about their human lives like it was still relevant.”

“It’s why we’re down here aren’t we?”

Stolas smirked. “You know, I can bring you back to the living world whenever you please. I have the books capable of such a feat.”

“There’s time for that my feathered friend and it isn’t now. Right now I want to make sure I have the hit in place for that priest I’ve heard about. I’m sure that’ll be taken care of.”

“Don’t worry I have a man on the job. Of course, I expect you to fulfill your end of the bargain by the end of this next month?”

“Ah yes, that won’t be a problem. If my fishy friend has it right we’ll be hearing from them by that time, in which thanks to your help I believe we have a good chance of getting it done.”

“Connections are everything in Hell. As mighty as I am and how easily I could FUCK over that pernicious apple daddy, I have to accept that sometimes the risk isn’t worth it.”

“The feeling’s mutual. Let’s hope these feeling don’t last for long.”

“Agreed.” A servant came up to Stolas and whispered something to him with a phone in hand. “It seems that my daughter is home and wants to see you. Would you like to stay for dinner.” He leaned in. “She’s a very big fan.”

“Well how can I say no to a fan Stolas? Let her in!”

The next morning Niffty found herself in her room and spent zero seconds thinking about it. She sped through her chores as fast as she possibly could. She pressed the laundry, cooked all of the meals and dusted everything. All of this was done to get her out of the hotel as soon as possible. By ten AM she was out the front door.

“Where’re you going in a hurry?” Husk asked. “Fucking relax why don’tcha?”

“No time! I have to see my friends. If I don’t we might not be friends anymore!”

Niffty zoomed away like a roadrunner, leaving Husk in his morning inebriation. When he went to toss a bottle into the trash can he found the quilt lodged inside in a wrapped up wad. 

“Where is she where is she where is she?” Niffty asked. Natasha wasn’t in the same stores as she was yesterday, but then again, that should be obvious. “I guess I’ll have to check, EVERYWHERE.”

And then she did. By three she spotted them at an arcade on the westernmost side of the pentagram. She stood there waiting to be noticed.

“Uh, Ravy,” Belinda said. “That crazy bitch from yesterday is staring at us.”

“Don’t look at her,” she replied. “Huddle together girls. Ugh, I can’t deal with this today. Not when my heart is broken in two.”

“Maybe she told her boss how nice you are. That way you’ll get a second shot.”

“You weren’t there! You didn’t see my suffering.”

Eighteen hours ago the Great King’s residences was in turmoil as the gentleman demon played a game of ‘Get away from me you Hooting Harlot’ with the lascivious giantess before him. “Stolas, control your daughter! I’m not a plaything!”

“How could I do that when she hasn’t done anything wrong?” Stolas replied. “I would do the same if I was given the chance. Better learn quickly deer boy.” 

Natasha spent a full minute trying to get her talons on Alastor but the relatively small creature had a strange way of evading her, as if he didn’t constrain himself to physical laws. Alastor let out a whistle. “Blaine, Reagan, get over here!”

Two rabbit demons came out to the garden, one boy and one girl. They gave a salute. “What would you like our master?”

“I’d like you to-. Hold on.” Alastor summoned a mass of tentacles to hold Natasha down. This gave him the time needed to recompose himself. “Alright, scratch that. Warm up the car and call up the cook. We’re going back to the old house. Haha, no offense Stolas. I hope this scuffle doesn’t affect our relationship.”

“Of course not. My little muffin hasn’t been studying her dark magic so, what can you do?”

As Stolas laughed at her misfortune Natasha burst into tears in utter shame. Like that she was bursting into tears at the thought of it in front of her friends.

“That’s a pretty good impression,” Niffty said.

“Thank you. But I’m no fool. I know when hatred is right in front of me. He’ll never hear know how I truly feel.” Natasha looked down to see Niffty. “How long have you been there?”

“When you said huddle.”

Natasha kicked her out of the arcade. “Don’t come near me again!”


	5. Yui Nakayama

For excursions into the wild lands of Hell, one must be fully prepared. Rations, supplies, fresh drinking water and the solid mind of an adventure were needed to handle the outside world. For Alastor his magic and servants would handle everything. Then again, the destination planned had perils that even he had to take caution toward.

“Husk I’m going out into Wonderland for the evening,” he said. “I’ll be speaking with Velvet so could you be so kind as to give this package to Stolas for me? It contains a wonderful treat for our upcoming jamboree.”

Husk stared at the box. “Okay. Why are you giving it to me when you have those people. Aren’t they the usuals?” He pointed out the rabbit demons, who were putting up X’s with their fingers.

“Oh please Husker. You’re my best man. You-.”

“Stop trying to lie in my face Al. You want it done-.”

“For the entertainment.”

“This’ll be counted as two favors. Do you hear me?”

“Of course. I always keep track of the score.”

Niffty barged into the front door. “Al! You gotta go see the big chicken lady!”

Alastor and the rabbits turned around. “How do you know about that girl?”

“We spent the whole day yesterday together talking about you and how wonderful you are and-.”

Reagan was on her in an instant and pinned her to the door with her massive foot. “Oh lookie here master. The source of your distress was this little klutz again. How am I not surprised?”

“Should we punish her master?” Blaine asked. “Maybe lock her up in a Hellhound pen?”

“You always recommend that damn pen.” Alastor walked up and leaned down toward Niffty. “My dear...”

“Yes Al?”

“You know what you did wrong now don’t you?...”

“Yes Al I-.”

“Keep smiling dear.”

“Y-yes. I see what I did wrong. I’m sorry.”

“Thank you. You know I picked you for this hotel for a reason. You’re very interesting but please, don’t inconvenience me like this again.”

“But Al I-.”

“Wanted to make friends? I know, I know darling. I’m not mad.”

“But what about-?”

“Leave the lady alone. It’ll be better for your health.” Alastor bent back up with a twirl of his microphone.“Now, let her go Reagan. We’re off to eat mushrooms and partake in some existential nightmares. Ohohohoho!”

The three of them walked out the door and slammed it shut. As soon as they were far away Niffty got to take off her smile again and broke down into a sobbing mess. Husk kept his distance at the bar while she let her emotions out. It was taking awhile.

“Oh geez girlie it wasn’t that bad,” Husk said. “He’s been much angrier at me in the past and look how fine I am.”

Niffty sniffled. “Yeah, of course! How could I be so stupid!? It’s like I don’t understand people, because people are crazy coo coo jerk heads!”

“You do know you’re in Hell right?”

“I know that I’m in Hell! I just thought things would get better right now. Everyone seems so nice around here and Al has been so much happier recently but all I get is weird looks and talking to’s.”

“Yeah of course you do. Have you been around yourself?”

“Of course I have! I get it, I’m weird and I talk too much and I break things and I’m easily distracted and nobody likes me, but I thought I’d find more people who did. People who aren’t scary like Al or mean like you!”

Husk let her sit on that one, but that only made the situation worse. She ran off in tears, leaving Husk alone to take it all in. He groaned. “Why am I so exhausted all of the sudden? I oughta take the package over now and get it done with.”

Husk pulled a cloth underneath the bar and hung it over the front, a sign that the bar was closed. He then took the box and left, not attempting to look for his co-worker. As he took bus stop to bus stop toward the north side his mood soured more and more.

“Shit,” he mumbled to himself. “I should’ve said something. Ugh, I hate this shit. What are y’all looking at?”

The rest of the bus looked away at the gross cat man. He was in the richer side of town. News could spread fast. Husk got off at his last drop and headed up the block. Not far ahead he could see Natasha and her friends walking back from a day of shopping. “Perfect. I’ll dump it on her and get to the bar even faster.” He attempted to up his pace but he was easily winded. He was also lazy so it didn’t help much in the first place. It wasn’t until three blocks in that the girls stopped and started laughing.

“Oh wow the homeless man is following us home,” one of the friends blurted out. “I can smell the vomit from over here dude.”

“Why are you following us?” another one asked. “You’re such a creep. Go away before we step on you.”

Husk was completely unfazed by these remarks. He walked up to Natasha and presented his package to her. “You know, you gotta point. I don’t feel like walking all the way to the big house. Give this to your daddy kid. It’s Al’s material.”

“It’s Alastor’s?” she picked it up and inspected the handwriting on the front and back, eyeing to see through the white packaging. Husk waited patiently for her to get the hint.

“Yeah, um...Niffty, the little twerp, patched things up for you and him, so uh, it’s all water under the bridge, you hear me? We’d be happy to have you around so...okay?”

She crushed the package in her talons. A green burst of energy was released, blinding them at first but then dissipated. “What a load of horseshit! That’s the worst lie I’ve heard in a long time. You know I was thinking about it for a bit, and if someone you respect has miserable cretins like you and that annoying twerp underneath them as friends, then maybe they’re not worthy of my respect. Strong sticks with strong, so maybe I should help Alastor along the way, you miserable little pussycat.”

“Please stop!” Niffty popped out of nowhere and stepped in between them. “Husk did nothing wrong to you. Please don’t hurt him.”

“You’re right. I wouldn’t want to touch that greasy hairball.” Natasha grew twice her size. “I just cleaned my talons. They would lose their sheen, but you seem alright.” 

“Wait what?” Niffty froze in place trying to process everything but Natasha picked her up and started squeezing her like a chew toy.

“Come on Ravy,” Belinda hissed. “Don’t say you’re going to be ‘diplomatic’ one day and crush the diplomat the next day.”

“I always get what I want, so that means I can play nice when I want to.” Her grip tightened. Niffty looked like she was about to pop like a balloon. “That reminds me. Maybe I should take that dress off you so I can return it later. Get my investment back you know? But then again, you’ve probably ruined it by now you filthy gremlin.”

Niffty was on the verge of exploding, her eye bulging out ready to pop, but the pressure released. Husk moved in and caught onto Natasha’s hand, twisting and popping it without much effort. He caught the little maid mid drop.

“Alright alright,” Husk held Niffty up to his shoulder. “I think this has gone on long enough. So, ladies, we’re going to do this one fucking way. We’re going to go home, and that’s it. That’s the plan, okay?”

The five girls lined up with teeth and claws bared. “How about we have some fun instead?”

“Alright, great. I’ll set the mood.” Husk cleared his voice. “You all are a bunch of spoiled, cocksucking sluts and I hope your parents like you less for that.”

Natasha attempted to claw the cat demon’s back off but he managed to duck into an alleyway and book it. Her friends jumped into action and were on the gain. His choice words made them just as bloodthirsty as Natasha was.

“Fucking hellspawn,” he cursed. “Hold on Niffty.”

Husk spread out his wings and gave a hard flap, taking his feet off the ground. He threw every bit of his energy into his wings and got himself airborne. The rich kids were fast but his propulsion made him faster. However, the second he got above the tight constraints of the alleyway they got swiped by Natasha’s spare talon. Husk dropped a few feet but brought himself back up again. There was time until the next dive so he oriented himself toward the hotel in the distance and kept flapping.

“Oh my gosh what are we gonna do?” Niffty freaked out. “She’s right behind us and we’re so slow and you’re so fat and lazy, no offense. Cat’s aren’t aerodynamic aren’t they?”

“No, no they’re not,” Husk gasped. 

“Maybe if we’re real nice she’ll forgive us and we can be friends again.”

“Don’t even fucking start. Just stay calm. This isn’t even the scariest creature I’ve had to run from.”

Natasha spread her wings out with claw extended. “Oh I am going to hate touching you.” And she almost did, but Husk rolled out of the way. The owl overtook him, but then her wings brought her to a standstill and the two buckled into each other. Husk got on all fours across her body and dug in. This did not ingratiate himself to her. “Let go of me you bastard!” She attempted to peck at the cat man but caught on to Niffty’s head instead. By sheer reaction she spat her out into the sky.

“Son of a bitch!” Husk yelled.

Niffty crashed into the dumpster and fell flat on her face, giving her a solid K.O. She lied motionless on the ground for a long time. 

Niffty looked around the room. Her vision became binocular again. It was home, or rather, the domain called home with the living room and kitchen and big windows that led to a scenic neighborhood full of happy children. She opened her mouth and Japanese came out. What a strange feeling, she thought. She frowned. She was in America, so her language isolated her quite a bit. Her new husband could communicate with her but he was multilingual. He bypassed that mountain.

Memories came forward. She remembered the few faces she’d see every day, the foreign and the awkward, some nice, others demented. Niffty remembered being scared of others, but she was more scared of her husband being afraid of her being afraid. There wasn’t much for her to do outside the home and shielded her away from what could potentially hurt her. The man was a good man at heart but had his failures. Many happy memories played in her head but a rising pressure was building. 

Her last memory was vivid, played over and over again in her mind, the words etched into her soul.

“The neighbors have been talking Yui. You’ve been scaring the children with your creepy smile out the window, and what’s this letter on the table?” her husband interrogated. “I opened it up and it’s a love letter from the postman. What have you been doing with him Yui? What are you trying to do!?”

That was when she pulled out a kitchen knife and stabbed him. A smile etched across her face.

When she came to Husk stood over her a lot worse for wear, but still breathing. “Oh look you’re awake,” he nudged her and she came to life. “Let’s get out of this joint.”

Husk went ahead and picked up. She stirred in his arms, trying to come to but was exhausted. As he was walking, he stepped over Natasha, who had gotten lodged into the alleyway with a busted beak and three out of her four eyes swollen. When the other friends came around the corner Husk gave them a glare before pointing out their unconscious friend. They were at least loyal enough to attend to her first, so the two got out as fast as Husk could run.


	6. Niffty Gets a Happy Ending

Husk ordered some coffee for the both of them and the two sat at the edge of the shop several stories up. Niffty kept staring out into space.

“Come on, you’re a hyperactive girl aren’t you? You gotta do your job.” Husk insisted. “Mine is mixed with whiskey. Thank you Hellish problem solving.”

“Husk? Am I going to be okay?” She whimpered. “I try a lot you know? To make new friends. I just want to know if people will actually like me.”

Husk took a long drink “Listen, alright? You are, in fact, nuttier than squirrel shit. I ain’t gonna sugar coat it. BUT that doesn’t mean people won’t like you. Hell I’m sure there’s a couple of people who like you right now.”

Niffty looked down into her drink. Back at the hotel, Charlie Vaggie and Angel gathered around the quilt laying over the bar. On a small sticky note had crude handwriting with the words ‘Niffty made this.’

“Awww that’s so sweet!” Charlie said. “Look at how precious we all look! We have to put it somewhere.”

“Hey I know that it’s great and all,” Angel said. “But why isn’t she in the picture too?”

“Yeah it’s not based off a photo or anything?” Vaggie added. “She should make another one so the whole staff is here.”

“Come on guys,” Charlie pouted. “She’s been super considerate of us for months and you wanna say ‘this isn’t good at all’? Well I say no. I’m putting this up somewhere nice, but yes let’s make her feel appreciated with a proper picture.”

A thin sheen made a reflection of herself and she noticed she was crying, but smiling too, in a good way.

“You did that?” Niffty asked. “Husky, are you trying to say something to me?”

“Hell no.” He said, but he said it too quickly. He thought about it. “Look, it just felt like something that ought to be done, alright? Don’t think too hard into it.”

Husk felt a pressure to his side. Niffty had scooted closer to hug him. “You know, I’ve always had a huge crush on you.” Husk double took. “And Alastor too...and a couple of his friends…and some guys down at the supermarket, and-.”

“Hey hey I get it.” Husk wrapped his arm and wing around her, warming her up with his thick fur. “Now hold up there. I ain’t saying I love you or any shit like that. Fuck I don’t even love myself.” Husk pursed his lips. What a terrible way to phrase this. “How about I be your pal? For real this time. Does that sound good to you?”

Niffty hugged him even tighter. Nothing was going to let him get out of this kerfuffle. Husk couldn’t help but groan.

“Say,” Husk said. “Instead of this hyper caffeine shit. Let me show you how I handle all of my problems.”

Husk brought Niffty out to Mimzy’s to show her around and to drown any extra sorrows out with cheap booze. She ran a tab greater than he could ever imagine.

“Why doesn’t anyone think I’m sexy?” she sobbed in a very slurred voice. “I work so hard to keep myself neat and pretty and everyone’s like ‘oh you’re so short what are you a child?’ I have needs too. LOOK AT ME!”

Husk went back to paying attention. “Yep, you are definitely crazy.”

“Shut it Husk.” Mimzy had been tending to Niffty’s needs for the past hour and had taken a real shine to her. “I think you’re stunin’ darlin’, but you gotta have the moves to show yourself off.”

“Show yourself off?

“Yeah you gotta stick out your hips like this.”

“Like this?” Niffty stood with her and posed. She wasn’t all curves like Mimzy but she got a little bit more out of herself than before.

“Yeah like that! Now like this. Perfect! Look at you go girl! Work it!”

Niffty couldn’t tell if her face was red because she was happy or drunk but they were rosy as could be. “Yeah look at me! Look at these legs!”

“You wanna see legs?” asked Angel. The whole staff was invited over. “Move over amateurs. I’ll show you how a pro does it.” He pushed them aside and performed a seductive stance. The two imitated perfectly. 

“Now who’re the pros?” Mimzy snickered. A pose off took place.

“Come on Husky!” Niffty said. “Join us. We’re having so much fun.”

“Fuck you.”

“See Niffty?” Mimzy ribbed her. “You’re getting propositions already.”

“Propositions!? But I’m married! Wait, no I’m not.” 

Vaggie and Charlie watched as Husk lost his cool on them before getting drowned out by the new trio and their put downs. Even Charlie was drinking after an hour. “That was a bit more information than I needed to know,” Vaggie said. “She used to eat mice on a stick?”

“Well, talking about your problems is the first part of getting past them so good start?” Charlie replied.

“Yes, I remember the first time she told me about her life,” Alastor added. He and his two hare associates had strange gray burns on their body, an effect of diving too deep into Wonderland’s depths. “By the end of the day she was the only person I interviewed so she got the job. What a killer! Hahahaha! Speaking of which. Husker, you said the jewel I gave you was destroyed right?”

“Yeah.” Husk’s face was being stretched out by Niffty and Mimzy. “Why? Is that bad?”

Alastor laughed. His eyes turned into little dials. “Yes.”


End file.
